Overdosed Insanity
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Namaku Sirius Black, dan aku sedang ketakutan. Sahabatku jadi gila dan aku dikejar-kejar pembunuh berpisau. Hogwarts sedang tidak aman! Rated M for gore, violence, psycho, and slash RLSB, peopleSB.


**Summary**: Namaku Sirius Black, dan aku sedang ketakutan. Sahabatku jadi gila dan aku dikejar-kejar pembunuh berpisau. Hogwarts sedang tidak aman!

**Warning:** Rated M, slash SBRL (atau RLSB), violence, gore, psychotic chara. Don't like don't read.

* * *

Pemuda itu membuatku ngeri.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan kejam yang tak bisa kulupakan. Seperti ekspresi lapar sekaligus obsesif. Dia melangkah mendekatiku, dan aku seharusnya bisa berlari, tapi aku terpaku di tempat, menunggu—entah apa yang kutunggu.

"Kau milikku, Sirius."

Aku berusaha bergerak menghindar, tapi tangannya mencapai leherku lebih dulu. Aku lemah, tak berdaya sama sekali, dan lenganku tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorongnya jatuh. Aku berusaha balas memandang mata cokelatnya, ingin mencari sepercik alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal ini, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang kutemukan…

Remus Lupin memasukkan tangan ke jubahnya dan menarik keluar sesuatu—oh, Merlin, pisau lipat Muggle.

"Jangan berteriak, Sirikins. Atau kubuat kau tak bisa bicara selamanya."

Demi Merlin, kami sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah, dan sahabatku sendiri tengah mengancamku dengan pisau.

"M-Moony," aku berusaha berbisik, sementara dingin logam menekan leherku. "Hentikan ini—apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Remus seakan tidak mendengarkan. Dengan pisau masih menempel di leherku, dia mendorongku dengan kasar ke rak. Detik berikutnya aku merasakan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke mulutku.

Aku merintih, marah sekaligus ngeri, meronta, tapi percuma saja. Dia tidak mau melepaskanku dan rupanya menganggap rintihanku adalah bukti bahwa dia berhasil merangsangku. Aku bisa membayangkan bekas jari-jarinya di lengan kananku berhari-hari kemudian, bekas yang menunjukkan betapa kuat cengkeramannya malam ini.

Remus masih melahap rongga mulutku dengan antusiasme yang menyeramkan. Dan pisaunya makin melesak ke dalam kulitku, turun ke pangkal bahu, sementara darah mulai menetes ke leher jubah. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tangan kiriku, satu-satunya upayaku untuk bertahan, dan menemukan tongkat sihirku menyembul di saku. Gemetaran, aku mencabutnya secepat yang aku bisa.

Aku bergerak menjauh sekuat tenaga, berusaha membuat jarak selebar mungkin dari Remus. Di daguku masih menetes-netes sisa liurnya yang dingin. Dan ketika pisaunya bergerak membuat bilur panjang di bahuku, aku sudah mengangkat tongkatku sambil terengah.

"_Stupefy!_"

**--xXx--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Overdosed Insanity**

**.**

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

.

.

--xXx--

Namaku Sirius Black. Aku siswa Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts tahun keenam, dan aku sedang pusing.

Pusing berat!

Aku sudah berteman dengan Remus Lupin selama hampir enam tahun, dan setahuku, dia adalah orang yang sangat pendiam, tapi menyenangkan. Ya, meskipun dia manusia serigala, dia adalah manusia paling 'jinak' yang pernah kutemui.

Namun akhir-akhir ini dia tiba-tiba berubah jadi monster mengerikan. Seakan dia punya beberapa kepribadian—suatu waktu dia bersikap biasa dan belajar tekun di ruang rekreasi, di waktu lain dia akan menjadi brutal dan bahkan mencoba _membunuh_ku. Aku jadi takut sekali padanya—dia punya pisau dan di jam-jam sepi, tiba-tiba dia muncul dan kelihatan bernafsu sekali untuk membunuhku. Dan anehnya, jika sedang 'normal', dia akan lupa sepenuhnya pada perbuatan kejinya itu.

Sampai sekarang aku tak pernah habis pikir kenapa dia bisa jadi begitu.

Bukan hanya itu, sepertinya dia punya semacam obsesi seksual mengerikan—saat dia sedang mengancamku dengan pisau lipatnya, dia akan memandangi tubuhku dengan penuh gairah dan berusaha melepas celanaku. Hal itu begitu mencemaskan dan aku tak tahan terus-menerus insomnia karena takut dia akan mendatangiku saat aku tidur. Tapi sepertinya, tak ada yang menyadari 'penyakit'nya ini kecuali aku.

"Kau bermimpi, Padfoot," kata James Potter, sahabatku yang lain. "_Mana mungkin_ Remus jadi begitu! Kau pasti stres karena kebanyakan belajar."

Oh, memang, aku sudah memerhatikan. Remus hanya berubah aneh kalau sudah berdua saja denganku. Jika kami sedang bertiga, bersama James, dia akan menjadi normal kembali, atau tampak normal, tepatnya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi!" aku memaksa, menarik lengan jubahku ke atas dan menunjukkan bekas biru di sana, bukti bahwa Remus memang mencengkeram lenganku begitu erat beberapa malam lalu. "Prongs, dia gila! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu—tanya Madam Pomfrey atau…"

"Siapa yang gila?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari ambang pintu kamar kami.

Aku menurunkan lengan jubahku dengan cepat, mengenali suara itu—suara Remus. Dia memasuki kamar dengan ekspresi kalemnya yang biasa, berjalan sambil memeluk buku-buku tebal. "Sirius, siapa yang gila?" dia mengulangi.

Pertanyaan itu tidak diajukan dengan nada menantang. Tidak, dia menanyakannya dengan serius, seolah dia sungguh tidak tahu bahwa ada orang gila di Menara Gryffindor.

"Tidak ada," jawab James santai, mengibaskan tangan. "Kurasa kita semua gila akhir-akhir ini, kan? Hari-hari dipenuhi PR dan hafalan pelajaran."

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Oh," jawab Remus, duduk di ranjangnya sambil mendesah. "Aku masih punya PR Mantra, dan kurasa aku harus ke perpustakaan lagi. Mau ikut?"

"Ya, tentu," jawab James, mulai mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibawa. Aku bersedekap dan mengangkat dagu.

"Aku tidak ikut," tegasku, berusaha membuat nadanya segetir mungkin.

Remus menatapku sekilas dengan sedikit tak peduli. "Ya sudah."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kegalauanku tentang Remus sedikit tersingkir dari benakku, karena ada berita mengerikan muncul di _Daily Prophet_.

Kami sedang sarapan di Aula Besar ketika James terbatuk, mengotori sebagian besar halaman depan koran itu dengan kunyahan daging asap.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Oh, Sirius, kau takkan percaya…"

James menyodorkan koran itu kepadaku, masih terbatuk. Aku membaca kepala beritanya: _Azkaban Kebobolan: Claus Kirbis Melarikan Diri_.

"Claus… Kirbis?"

Aku berusaha memutar otak, mencoba mengingat apakah ada sentilan memori mengenai nama itu, tapi tak ada. Aku tidak tahu siapa Claus Kirbis, dan aku juga tak bisa membaca lanjutan beritanya karena tertutup noda besar daging. Kutebak dia adalah penjahat besar, karena bisa kabur dari penjara seketat Azkaban, tapi aku tak bisa menebak apa-apa lagi, dan aku juga tak mau ambil pusing.

Meskipun demikian, sepertinya kabar tentang kaburnya Kirbis dari penjara sihir Azkaban menjadi berita terpanas di Hogwarts sepanjang hari itu.

Menjelang makan siang, sepanjang perjalanan kembali dari kelas Mantra, aku menyikut James dan berbisik, "Eh, sebenarnya aku tak tahu siapa itu Kirbis."

"Apa! Yang benar?" James membelalak memandangku.

Remus ikut-ikutan, "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

Aku tak menanggapi Remus, tak ingin berbicara dengannya. Lagi pula, James sudah bersuara lagi.

"_Well_, dia itu Squib."

"_Apa?_" aku tertawa. "Dan kenapa kalian begitu mencemaskannya?"

"Jangan meremehkan Claus Kirbis," kata James, suaranya bertambah ngeri sekarang. "Meskipun dia Squib, dia ahli menggunakan alat-alat Muggle. Dia satu-satunya pembunuh mematikan yang bisa menghabisi penyihir justru tanpa sihir sedikit pun." James merendahkan suaranya, sehingga aku harus mengerutkan dahi dan memfokuskan pendengaranku. "Kirbis mengkhususkan diri untuk membunuh remaja."

Otakku berdesing, mencoba mencerna informasi mencengangkan ini. Seorang Squib… pembunuh remaja?

Kedengarannya memuakkan.

"Dan poinnya adalah," James melanjutkan, sementara kami mendorong pintu Aula Besar, "diduga dia akan mendatangi Hogwarts terlebih dahulu. Ada banyak sekali mangsa empuk baginya di sini."

Aku bergidik, terpaku di pintu, memikirkan Kirbis.

Tapi mendadak saja James kehilangan ekspresi ngeri di wajahnya: dia sudah melihat Lily Evans, gadis yang seasrama dan seangkatan dengan kami. Dengan ceria, James berlari meninggalkanku dan menghampiri Lily, yang membuang muka begitu melihatnya. Aku menggeleng memandangi mereka.

"Ayo, Sirius, kita duduk," ajak Remus sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Secara refleks aku menarik tanganku dengan hentakan keras. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Remus memandangku dengan agak terluka. "Tidak perlu kasar begitu."

"Perhatikan, siapa yang selalu _kasar_ belakangan ini?" aku membentaknya, lalu berjalan ke meja Gryffindor dengan langkah-langkah marah.

Remus berlari menyusulku, dan duduk di hadapanku. "Apa yang kaubicarakan, Sirius?"

"Dengar," aku menyambar pisau makan, mengacung-acungkannya dengan tidak sabar. "Aku sudah capek dengan semua perbuatanmu, Remus. Dan aku capek menghadapi semua aktingmu, semua kepura-puraanmu, semua kepolosan palsumu di hadapan James."

Remus mengerjap; tampak sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"James boleh menganggapmu waras, tapi aku tidak akan memakluminya. Kau boleh pura-pura mengidap penyakit jiwa dan tidak ingat apapun yang kaulakukan saat melukaiku, tapi ini buktinya," aku menurunkan kerah jubahku, menunjukkan bilur panjang yang masih merah, hasil perbuatan Remus tempo hari. "Dan sebelum kau _benar-benar _membunuhku, akan kupastikan kau sudah tersingkir."

Kali ini Remus tampak benar-benar sakit hati. "Kau sudah gila ya?" katanya retoris, lalu bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari Aula Besar.

Aku mendengus, merapikan jubahku yang terbuka, dan mulai makan dengan getir.

.

.

.

Malamnya, aku bermimpi buruk.

Aku yakin sekali itu mimpi, karena aku ingin membuka mata, tapi tak bisa.

Aku sedang berjalan di tengah malam berhujan. Tergesa. Itu sebuah jalan besar di tengah kota, dan rumah-rumah penduduk berbaris rapi di pinggir jalan. Kedinginan, aku menghampiri sebuah rumah dan berteduh di terasnya, berharap tidak dikira maling.

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu rumah itu terbuka. Aku berbalik, ingin minta izin berteduh, namun orang yang baru keluar itu ternyata sangat kukenali. Remus Lupin.

"Masuklah," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku ikut masuk ke dalam. Masih menggigil kedinginan, sementara sepertinya hujan makin lebat di luar. Remus di belakangku, menutup pintu. Aku memandang berkeliling. Bagian dalam rumah itu aneh, tidak ada perabotan sama sekali. Hanya ada puluhan pigura menghiasi dinding kayu, dan semuanya berisikan… foto.

Foto-foto dipasang di hampir setiap senti dinding. Dan aku bisa mengenali wajah orang di foto-foto itu. Semuanya orang yang sama.

Claus Kirbis.

Aku mengenalinya karena aku sudah melihat fotonya di _Daily Prophet_. Dia tampak mengerikan, kurus kering dengan tulang pipi menonjol, rambutnya panjang dan kusut, dan secara umum dia kotor sekali. Aku tak sempat memikirkan kenapa Remus mengoleksi foto Kirbis, dan memang tidak pernah sempat—karena detik berikutnya ada yang mencekik leherku dari belakang.

Remus, sahabatku, sahabat baikku, alasan kenapa aku rela berubah menjadi anjing hitam sebulan sekali, sedang memitingku ke lantai batu dengan segenap tenaganya.

"Tidak," aku berbisik. "Tidak…"

Wajahnya terlihat buas, sangat kejam, sangat tidak-Remus. Sepertinya dia berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol atau semacamnya. Dia menarik keluar sebilah pisau—pisau yang sama yang digunakannya padaku di perpustakaan—dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau milikku, Sirius."

Aku mencoba menjerit, tapi tak bisa. Konon, di alam mimpi kau memang tak bisa bersuara. Dia merobek bajuku dengan pisaunya, tanpa sedikit pun berusaha mengikatku atau melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahku kabur—tapi aku tak bisa bergerak. _Ini mimpi_, aku berusaha meyakinkan diri. _Ini hanya mimpi_…

Remus menyayat kulit dadaku sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Darahku terasa panas di kulitku yang kedinginan dan basah karena air hujan. Terus dan terus, dia seperti menulis di tubuhku. Pisaunya bergerak gemulai ke perutku, dan Remus menunduk, menjilati darah yang mengalir keluar dengan ekspresi serigala di wajahnya. Aku bisa merasakan hawa napasnya yang jahat di perutku, dan setiap helaian rambut cokelat mudanya yang menggelitik lukaku.

"Kau begitu tampan," desahnya. "Jangan pergi dariku. Tetaplah di sini."

Dia mengecup bibirku dengan amat lembut, namun asinnya darah mengalir masuk ke mulutku. Lidahku kelu. Aku membeku, sementara dia mencecap penuh semangat, tangannya menggelitiki pundakku.

_Bangunlah_, aku memaksa. _Bangunlah…_

Dan akhirnya, aku terbangun. Hampir. Namun rasa sakit di dada dan perutku tidak menghilang, bahkan terasa makin perih. Mataku berat sekali, dan kepalaku sama beratnya, tapi aku harus bangun. Harus.

Betapa ngerinya aku ketika akhirnya berhasil membuka mata.

Remus Lupin masih di sana, duduk di atas tubuhku, memegang pisau, wajah dan bibirnya berkilat oleh darah. Ternyata ini bukan mimpi… Ini nyata. Dia berusaha melukaiku ketika tidur, dan sakitnya terbawa ke alam mimpi. Mataku menyesuaikan diri dalam kegelapan. Aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang berada di kamar asrama.

James tertidur di ranjang sebelah, dan sepertinya anak-anak Gryffindor lain sudah begitu terlelap sehingga tak menyadari aku sedang dalam bahaya.

Remus melempar senyum beroles darah. "Sudah bangun, Sirius?"

Aku menjerit.

Tapi tak ada yang mendengar, karena di luar hujan begitu deras.

.

.

.

Paginya, aku terlambat bangun.

Ada yang sudah membersihkan luka-lukaku, namun yang dilakukannya hanya membersihkan saja. Aku berusaha bergerak, tapi tubuhku terlalu sakit. Kepalaku pusing luar biasa sementara aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Remus. Tengah malam buta, memegang pisau, menyayat dada dan perutku. Lalu apa? Entahlah.

Kurasa setelah itu aku pingsan.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Kamar itu kosong, semua orang pasti sudah masuk kelas. Aku tidak menyadari satu hal sampai tiba di pintu kamar mandi.

Oh Merlin, ada yang membasahi karpet. Cairan berwarna merah membuat noda panjang dari tempat tidurku sampai ke kamar mandi. Dengan ngeri aku membungkuk, mencari-cari dari mana datangnya noda itu, dan ternyata noda itu datang dari_ku_.

Aku merasakan sesuatu di antara kedua kakiku.

_Shock_, aku menurunkan celana, dan dengan ngeri mendapati darah bercucuran di sana. Ada yang sudah kering dan ada yang masih baru. Perutku mengentak hebat ketika menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Remus tadi malam. Dia pasti telah…

"_Merlin's crap_," aku mengumpat, dan menghambur masuk kamar mandi untuk menghapus jejak darah mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

Seharian aku tidak masuk kelas. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa masuk kelas kalau begini? Tapi aku juga tidak mendekam di ruang rekreasi. Tidak, aku mengambil Jubah Gaib James dari kopernya dan membawa Peta Perampok, menggunakan kedua benda itu untuk menjalankan misiku.

Sederhana saja, misiku adalah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Remus Lupin dan bagaimana mengatasinya.

Karena, bagaimanapun, dia adalah sahabatku. Sejak awal berteman, dia baik-baik saja. Aku, James dan Remus adalah sahabat tak terpisahkan. Dan sejak mengetahui bahwa Remus adalah manusia serigala, aku dan James malah belajar untuk bertransformasi menjadi binatang, dan kemudian menjadi Animagi.

Sesuatu pastilah telah terjadi pada Remus dan mengguncang jiwanya, lalu tiba-tiba dia jadi seperti ini—penganiaya dan—_well_, pemerkosa.

Oh, Merlin. Aku bergidik memikirkan kedua kata itu.

Jadi, senja hari itu, aku mengendap-endap kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan mencari-cari James. Di bawah selubung Jubah Gaib. Aku harus bicara berdua saja dengannya, tanpa disertai Remus.

James sedang duduk di depan perapian bersama Lily. Bukan duduk _bersama_ Lily juga sebenarnya, tapi duduk menyebelahinya dan mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Lily masih tampak seperti biasa, diam dan angkuh, dan aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa James masih saja berharap gadis itu mau menjawab perkataannya. Aku berhati-hati mendekati kursi mereka.

"Aku mau keluar," kata Lily tegas, menutup buku di pangkuannya dan berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya James, tampak kecewa.

"Mencari Severus."

Setelah bicara begitu, Lily mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan berjalan meninggalkan James, yang melongo di tempatnya.

"Severus?" James membisikkan kata itu tanpa sadar, sedih dan cemburu.

Karena Lily sudah pergi, aku duduk di sebelah James dan menjawilnya. "Ini aku," aku berbisik.

James agak kaget, tapi segera menguasai diri. Meskipun wajahnya masih tampak sedih, dia menanggapiku. "Kau ke mana saja seharian?" dia balas berbisik.

"Nanti kujelaskan—mana Remus?"

"Di perpustakaan," jawab James sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bagus."

Lalu aku melepas Jubah Gaib perlahan, berlindung di balik kursi agar kemunculanku tidak mencolok. Setelah Jubah terlepas, barulah James bisa melihat apa yang kubawa dalam pelukanku.

"Apa itu?" dia menunjuk dua buku tebal yang kupegang.

"Jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku."

"Hah?"

Aku menarik keluar Peta Perampok dan membeberkannya di hadapan James. Aku sampai lupa menghapus peta itu saking tegangnya, tapi sudahlah. Telunjukku mengetuk-ngetuk salah satu sudut peta sambil menatap sahabatku itu penuh arti.

James menyipitkan mata memandang ruangan yang kutunjuk.

"Er—itu ruang Kepala Sekolah?"

"Lebih tepatnya?" balasku.

"Entahlah—kita kan hanya mereka-reka saja waktu membuat bagian ini," James memandangi peta. "Apakah ini—perpustakaan pribadi Dumbledore?"

"Tepat."

"Tapi kenapa—?" James kebingungan.

Aku meletakkan buku-buku yang kubawa ke meja. Dua-duanya membahas masalah yang sama. Psikiatri, ilmu kejiwaan.

Sekali lihat saja James langsung mendengus. "Ini kan buku Muggle!"

"Dan untung sekali kepala sekolah kita pecinta Muggle," kataku lancar. "Butuh usaha yang sulit untuk bisa menyelundup masuk ke ruangan ini, tahu. Aku harus menyogok _gargoyle_-nya dengan permen—tapi lupakan saja. Intinya, aku menemukan buku-buku ini dan sekarang aku akan bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Remus."

James mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu—waktu itu kau pernah bilang dia gila—"

"Dia mengalami gangguan disosiatif," selaku. "Atau mungkin begitu—aku tak yakin menangkap maksud buku ini dengan benar…"

"Dan _apa itu_?"

"Gangguan yang sifatnya cenderung ke arah kepribadian majemuk. Kau bisa baca jelasnya di buku itu—tapi dengarkan aku saja… Remus mengalami gangguan jiwa. Sesuatu—mungkin trauma di masa lalu—menyebabkan mentalnya terganggu. Kita bisa melihat adanya gejala psikosis di sini." Mata James berbinar tak mengerti, dan aku menarik satu dari buku tebal itu, membuka halaman kesekian, dan membaca, "Psikosis adalah _distorsi atau disorganisasi makro dari kapasitas mental manusia_… Penderita memiliki ketidakmampuan mengenali realitas… Ketidakmampuan berperan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Sederhananya, dia menciptakan realitas baru, kalau tidak bisa dibilang kepribadian baru."

"Tapi kenapa?" tuntut James.

"Sudah kubilang, karena ada trauma di masa lalunya," aku menjelaskan. "Dia digigit manusia serigala waktu masih kecil, kan?"

James mengernyit. "Kalau begitu kenapa gangguan yang kaubicarakan ini tidak terjadi sejak kecil?"

"Karena sifatnya kambuhan. Dan mungkin saja memori lamanya baru muncul lagi bertahun-tahun kemudian dan mengganggu mentalnya. Yang jelas, sekarang Remus sedang hidup di dua realitas berbeda, dan keduanya bersifat episodik, kadang yang satu muncul, kadang yang lain. Biasanya disebut 'realitas satu' dan 'realitas dua', dan biasanya salah satu dari mereka merupakan realitas di mana sifat ingin balas dendam itu muncul. Dan dia _sama sekali_ tidak ingat apa yang terjadi di realitas yang lain ketika berada di realitas yang satu. Itulah sebabnya," aku menutup buku dengan penuh kemenangan, "dia bahkan tidak menyadari telah melukaiku."

James masih mengernyit. "Aku tak mengerti—dia melukaimu?"

"Nyaris setiap malam," aku mengangguk. "Kau takkan percaya, tapi lihatlah ini."

Aku menurunkan kerah jubahku dan meraba sisi leherku. "Kaulihat?"

Dan anehnya, James _masih saja_ mengernyit.

"Ayolah, kau sudah melihatnya, kan?" kataku setengah memaksa. "Remus yang melakukan itu. Aku punya bukti!"

"Tapi…" James menatapku seolah aku gila. "Tak ada apa-apa di lehermu, Padfoot."

"_Apa_?!"

Dengan panik aku menekan leherku, berusaha menemukan bilur panjang yang beberapa hari lalu berdarah hebat, tapi tak ada. Aku berlari meninggalkan perapian dan masuk ke kamar asrama, mencari cermin. James mengekor di belakangku.

Bayanganku di cermin tampak amat sangat ngeri.

Memang, leherku tampak baik-baik saja, tak ada segores pun luka. Aku membuka seluruh kancing bajuku dan mengamati dada dan perutku—oh Merlin, semuanya mulus-mulus saja, padahal…

"Tadi pagi lukanya masih ada," gumamku kering. "Sakit sekali."

Aku tak bisa menerima ini. Bagaimana mungkin Remus bisa menghilangkan luka dalam sekejap? Aku bisa merasakan perihnya, masih membekas di kulitku, tapi sama sekali tidak ada bukti fisiknya—bagaimana mungkin—?

"Lantai," kataku tercekat. "Darahku berceceran di karpet tadi pagi, dan aku yakin masih ada di sana…"

James memandangi seluruh penjuru kamar. "Tak ada setitik pun noda darah."

"Tapi… tapi…"

Kini James melempar pandang bersimpati. Oh, dia pasti mengira aku gila. Tidak, aku tidak gila. Aku akan membuktikan bahwa Remus _memang_ mengalami gangguan disosiatif _dan_ berusaha membunuhku.

"Aku—" aku baru mau bicara, tapi tiba-tiba di bawah terdengar suara gemuruh. Seperti ada kegaduhan besar di sana.

James dan aku berlari keluar kamar dan turun ke ruang rekreasi. Profesor McGonagall sedang berdiri di depan lubang lukisan, wajah tuanya tampak terguncang. Anak-anak Gryffindor yang mengelilinginya juga tampak terguncang.

"Ada apa?" aku menanyai siswa terdekat.

"Claus Kirbis sudah tiba di Hogwarts," anak kelas tiga itu menjawab dengan _shock_.

"Apa?" James menekap mulut. "Apakah sudah ada yang melihatnya?"

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, Profesor McGonagall berkata, "Kirbis _mungkin_ terlihat oleh seorang siswa, dan kemudian dia… dia…"

Semua orang menahan napas.

"…dia menikam siswa itu."

"Tapi, Profesor, siapa?" tanya seseorang.

Dan kemudian, di tengah ruangan yang tiba-tiba sunyi, kami semua mendengar isakan. Ternyata ada yang berdiri di belakang Profesor McGonagall, seorang gadis, dan dia sedang menangis. Aku kaget sekali melihatnya. Itu Lily Evans.

Profesor McGonagall menarik napas tegang.

"Severus Snape."

.

.

.

Berita tentang tertikamnya Severus Snape menyebar ke seluruh sekolah seperti aroma Bom Kotoran—dan membuat geger. Tak ada yang tidur malam itu. Seluruh kastil digeledah dan murid-murid tidur di ruang rekreasi asrama masing-masing.

Nasib Snape sendiri masih belum jelas—dia masuk rumah sakit dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tapi mereka tidak terlalu cemas, karena Madam Pomfrey tentu saja bisa menyembuhkan lukanya dalam sekejap, sedalam apa pun. Namun sebelum tidak sadarkan diri, dia sempat menulis di lantai di sisinya, dengan darah—sebuah nama: Kirbis. Hal itulah yang memperkuat keyakinan bahwa Kirbis memang bersembunyi di Hogwarts.

Dan dia diserang dalam perjalanan kembali dari perpustakaan menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin, sehingga sekarang perpustakaan juga ditutup—butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menggeledah tempat itu, karena di dalamnya ada ribuan rak dan lorong sempit.

Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraanku dengan James tadi terlupakan begitu saja. Kami semua begitu takut akan kemunculan Kirbis sehingga kami duduk berdempetan dengan tegang. Aku bahkan membiarkan Remus menggenggam tanganku. Sekarang setelah aku tahu bahwa dia sedang 'sakit' dan sekarang tidak ingat apa-apa, aku jadi tidak tega memarahinya lagi.

Namun sepanjang malam, sampai pagi, Claus Kirbis tak bisa ditemukan.

Kami memulai pelajaran seperti biasa hari berikutnya, meskipun dengan tidak konsen karena malamnya tidak tidur. Ketika sedang berjalan menuju kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, kami melewati koridor yang menuju perpustakaan, dan aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Remus," kataku tiba-tiba. Sekarang aku mencoba kembali ramah padanya, meskipun bagian belakangku masih terasa sakit karena kejadian malam itu. "Kau berada di perpustakaan pada malam Snape ditikam."

"Ya," jawab Remus lambat-lambat.

"Apakah kau…" aku bergidik sebentar, "…melihat sesuatu yang aneh? Misalnya, mungkin, kau melihat Kirbis?"

"Tak mungkin," justru James yang menjawab. "Kalau dia melihatnya, Kirbis pasti sudah menikamnya _juga_. Snape hanya sedang sial karena muncul saat Kirbis lewat di perpustakaan. Dan…" suaranya melemah, "Lily menemukannya beberapa saat kemudian."

James tampak pucat sekali. Pastilah dia ngeri memikirkan jika Lily bertemu Kirbis juga malam itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu.

Remus juga menyadarinya, dan dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eh, Sirius, kau sadar tidak? Ada bentol-bentol merah di pipimu, seperti gigitan serangga."

.

.

.

"Demi Merlin, kau bego sekali, Sirius, sungguh!"

"Ssshh!" aku membelalak kepada James. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Buku itu tadinya penting sekali."

James memutar bola matanya. "Tapi kau bisa mencatatnya atau apalah. Sekarang jadi kita yang susah, kan?"

Bordes lantai tujuh gelap sekali, dan sekarang tengah malam. Aku dan James baru saja menyelinap keluar dari lubang lukisan dengan Jubah Gaib, masing-masing memeluk satu buku. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan—bukan perpustakaan sekolah, tapi perpustakaan pribadi di kantor Dumbledore. Aku merasa harus mengembalikan buku-buku yang 'kupinjam' kemarin, dan aku yakin kalau terlalu lama dibawa, ada mantra yang akan membuatku ketahuan. Lebih baik tidak ambil risiko.

Dan kami akan baik-baik saja. Kami punya Jubah Gaib, setidaknya.

Aku dan James berjalan pelan dengan tongkat siap. Kami melewati Peeves, yang terbang bersenandung, dan melewati Baron Berdarah yang duduk menggerutu. Setelah perjalanan yang rasanya berabad-abad, kami tiba di patung _gargoyle_ jelek di depan pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah.

"Kata kuncinya pasti masih yang kemarin," bisikku. "Merica Setan."

Mendengar nama makanan yang kusebut, kedua _gargoyle_ itu bergerak memberi jalan.

"Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau Dumbledore…?" James menahanku.

"Dia sedang tidak ada, kan?" aku mengangkat alis. "Kita sudah mendengarnya tadi. Dumbledore sedang ke Kementerian, mengurus sesuatu tentang para Dementor Azkaban—kurasa untuk mempercepat penangkapan Kirbis…"

"Oh, baiklah," kata James.

Kami memasuki ruangan itu. Yang pertama kami temui adalah kantor Kepala Sekolah, dengan ratusan lukisan memenuhi dinding, seluruh penghuninya tertidur pulas. Lalu aku memimpin jalan menuju pintu di bagian belakang ruangan itu, pintu yang tak kentara, yang menuju ke perpustakaan pribadi Dumbledore.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan kembali rak-rak yang kucari. Meskipun perpustakaan itu sungguh luas, mungkin sama besarnya dengan perpustakaan sekolah, tapi kami tak berani berlama-lama. Lagi pula, dengan adanya Claus Kirbis berkeliaran, aku ingin sekali segera kembali ke kamar asrama di Menara Gryffindor.

James mengerudungkan Jubah Gaib ke tubuh kami sebelum meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah. Kami baru saja melewati kedua _gargoyle_ itu ketika ada gerakan di ujung koridor.

"Ssstt, Prongs."

Aku mencabut tongkatku, begitu juga James. Jantungku berdentang-dentang. Aku menyipitkan mata ke sisi kanan, dan memang ada yang _bergerak_ di ujung sana, seperti langkah-langkah kaki.

Bukan Mrs Norris. Bukan Filch. Langkah kaki itu berindap hati-hati.

Siapa itu? Apakah kami sedang berpapasan dengan pembunuh terpidana yang berkeliaran itu?

James menahan napas, dan aku jadi ikut-ikutan menahan napas. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan Mantra Bius, kalau-kalau nanti _memang_ diperlukan. Kami berdiri merapat ke dinding, tak bergerak dan tak kasat mata, namun setengah mati ketakutan.

Gerakan itu tampak makin jelas dan dekat. Sepertinya orang itu sedang melangkah ke arah kami.

Kini kami sudah bisa melihatnya—meskipun orang itu berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang. Aku mengenali rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai mengerikan, dan jelaslah sudah siapa orang yang mengendap-endap itu. Dia memang Claus Kirbis.

Aku sudah melihat banyak sekali penampilan menyeramkan. Dari penyihir-penyihir gipsi yang menguasai ilmu sihir aneh-aneh sampai para Pelahap Maut yang setia kepada Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang lebih seram dari Kirbis. Giginya runcing seperti gigi macan, kuning mengancam. Matanya seperti menyala-dalam-gelap. Rambutnya panjang, kusut dan kotor, tak terurus karena dia mendekam di penjara selama bertahun-tahun. Dan wajah kurusnya membentuk seringai dahaga.

Aku betul-betul tidak bernapas, dan kakiku bergerak menendang James tanpa suara, memaksanya bergerak menyamping dengan pelan. Kami beringsut sepelan mungkin, di bawah Jubah, berusaha menjauh dari orang itu. Kirbis tampaknya menyadari dia tidak sendirian di lorong itu, dia memandang berkeliling, dan matanya berhenti saat tiba di sudut kami.

Aku tercekat.

Dan Kirbis mendengarnya.

Dengan ngeri aku melihatnya tersenyum di sudut gelapnya, nyaris terkekeh pelan. Aku juga baru menyadari dia memegang sesuatu di tangannya—sebilah pisau panjang berkilat, setidaknya tiga puluh senti. Oh, dia pastilah menggunakannya untuk menikam Snape…

"Kau tak bisa lari, Kawan," kata Kirbis, masih terkekeh kepada kesunyian.

Kami sudah ketahuan. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu lagi, aku dan James berteriak berbarengan, "LARI!"

Kami melesat di sepanjang koridor, Jubah Gaib berkibar di atas kepala. Langkah-langkah kami pastilah ribut sekali, dan aku berharap akan ada guru yang mendengarnya dan menyelamatkan kami. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku berbelok ke lorong apa pun yang terlihat, menaiki tangga mana saja, berlari tanpa berhenti. Aku masih bisa mendengar derap langkah Kirbis jauh di belakang. Oh Merlin, dia mengejar.

Setibanya di depan koridor Transfigurasi, aku baru menyadari James tidak bersamaku.

Aku masih memegang Jubah, dan bergerak mundur, merapat ke dinding. Berusaha mendengar suara sekecil apa pun. Lalu berbisik hati-hati, "P-Prongs?"

Tak ada jawaban. Aku bergumam lebih keras. "Prongsie?"

Sebuah teriakan menjawab dari bordes yang hanya berjarak satu lantai di bawahku. Aku mengenali suara itu dengan panik—James. Tak mungkin dia berhasil ditangkap Kirbis—tak boleh…

Aku menghambur turun tangga. Pembunuh mematikan pun akan kuhadapi jika dia berani dekat-dekat sahabatku.

"_Lumos_," seruku, tongkatku menerangi tangga. "James?" aku berseru.

"Aaarghh! Tidaaak!"

"James? Kau di sana?"

"Tidak—Sirius, lari!"

Suaranya terdengar kesakitan, ditingkahi kekeh pelan mengintimidasi. Aku memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk yang terburuk. "J-James? Jangan takut. Aku datang."

"Sirius, pergi!"

Tapi aku sudah tiba di bordes. Dan aku sudah melihat mereka berdua.

Mataku melebar ketika menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan itu. James Potter tertelungkup di lantai, tongkatnya terguling berjarak kira-kira dua meter dari jari-jarinya. Jelaslah bahwa dia diserang dari belakang. Dan penyerangnya, Kirbis, masih menyunggingkan senyum kejam yang sama, tengah menduduki lututnya sambil mengerling keji kepadaku. Dia memakai pakaian aneh kedodoran yang sepertinya hasil curian di toko Muggle.

Namun bukan itu saja. Sebilah pisau telah menancap di punggung sahabatku, dan dari sana terbentuk sungai darah yang membanjiri bordes.

"Tidak!" aku menggeram, marah, benci. "Kau—_stupefy!_"

Dan aku terperangah: Claus Kirbis mengayunkan pisau lain (ternyata dia punya banyak pisau) dan menangkis Mantra Bius-ku dengan gerakan mengipas tak sabar. _Belum pernah_ aku melihat kejadian seperti itu—seorang Squib, tanpa sihir, melawan penyihir…

"Kau takkan bisa melawanku, Nak," geram Kirbis.

Suara seperti orang cegukan terdengar. James sekarang tak bisa bicara lagi. Kacamatanya miring aneh, dan wajahnya sungguh pucat. Dia seakan sedang berusaha menarik napas—tapi tanpa udara di sekelilingnya…

Aku tahu dia sedang menuju ajalnya, karena pisau itu—aku tak sanggup melihatnya—menancap tepat di jantungnya, dan darah di sekitar tubuhnya membanjir hebat.

"Kau akan membayarnya," kataku gemetar kepada Kirbis. Dan kemudian, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, aku melempar diri ke depan dan menyerbunya sampai terguling.

_Jleb!_ Pisaunya menancap di bahuku saat aku mendorongnya ke lantai yang dingin. Tongkatku terlempar berkelontangan, tapi toh aku tak butuh tongkat lagi. Kalau dia bisa menyerang tanpa sihir, seharusnya aku juga bisa.

Aku mencabut pisau di bahuku, membiarkan darah segar terpompa keluar dari arteri terdalamnya. Aku mengangkat pisau berdarah itu tinggi-tinggi, siap mempertahankan diri, tapi sepertinya Kirbis tak punya pisau lain. Meski begitu, dia menjangkau ke samping dan secepat kilat mencabut pisau yang tertancap di punggung James.

Dia menyerang dadaku langsung, tapi aku berkelit, dan lengankulah yang tertusuk. Aku berusaha menikam perutnya. Percuma. Dalam sekali gerak saja, dia mendorong tanganku dengan kekuatan raksasa dan pisaunya terbang, menghilang dalam gelap.

Kami bergulingan di tangga, berkutat, saling serang. Aku mengepalkan tinju dan menghantam rahangnya dua kali—tapi sepertinya dia tak merasakan apa-apa. Semakin lama, aku merasakan tubuhku semakin lemah. Sepertinya jumlah darah yang keluar dari bahu dan lenganku sudah cukup untuk membunuhku malam ini. Tangganya menjadi licin, dan kami terus berguling turun hingga bordes berikutnya.

Ketika akhirnya kami berhenti, aku menelentang lemah.

"Bunuhlah aku," gumamku kepada si pembunuh, yang menunduk di atasku, rambutnya kotor riap-riapan. "Bunuhlah aku seperti kau membunuh sahabatku."

Tapi Claus Kirbis menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa membunuhmu."

Dan setelah bicara begitu, dia mengangkat pisau panjangnya, dan menikam dadanya sendiri sampai darahnya muncrat dan membasahi seluruh wajahku.

"Tidaaaaaaaaak!"

.

.

.

"Padfoot! _Padfoot!_ PADFOOT!"

Aku membuka mata, terengah, dan langsung duduk tegak. Di sampingku, kelambuku sudah terbuka, dan orang yang sedang berdiri di sana…

"James!" aku berteriak, memeluknya. "Kau masih hidup!"

James berusaha mendorongku lepas. "Apa yang kaubicarakan? Kau baru saja mimpi buruk, Pads. Berteriak-teriak di tempat tidurmu."

Aku terduduk kembali, dan bergidik. Mimpi tadi sungguh nyata rasanya. Dikejar-kejar Kirbis, lalu James terbunuh, lalu luka besar di bahu dan lenganku. Sepertinya aku masih merasakan bahuku sakit bukan main. Dan kemudian, di mimpi itu, Kirbis menghujam jantungnya sendiri…

"Kita sudah terlambat."

"Eh? Terlambat? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam sembilan malam," jawab James. "Malam ini purnama, ingat?"

"Oh," seruku, bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar tongkat sihirku. "Yeah—dan di mana Remus?"

"Kurasa sudah lebih dulu ke Shrieking Shack."

.

.

.

Malam itu aku dan James kelelahan luar biasa. Tampaknya transformasinya kali ini membuat Remus menjadi serigala terkejam yang pernah kutemukan. Dia bahkan berusaha menyerang kami saat masih di dalam gubuk, padahal seharusnya manusia serigala tidak berbahaya terhadap binatang.

Penduduk Hogsmeade pastilah ngeri sekali mendengar bunyi-bunyian dari Shrieking Shack malam itu. Kami berkelahi bertiga—dua lawan satu—dan si serigala itu jadi luar biasa galak dan menggigiti kami. Tapi aku penyerang yang lebih handal—aku membuat luka-luka yang cukup untuk melumpuhkannya, setidaknya sampai dia kembali jadi manusia. Semua perabotan terbanting rusak, setiap dinding terhantam, dan suara dengking anjing dan erangan serigala dan ringkik rusa menggema di dalam gubuk.

Ketika akhirnya bulan menghilang, Remus kembali jadi manusia, namun telah pingsan.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang. Di sayap rumah sakit, dengan Remus terbaring di tempat tidur pasien, pucat dan tak bergerak. Tubuhnya luka-luka, dan aku merasa bersalah karena telah menyebabkan luka-luka itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Itulah konsekuensi menjadi manusia serigala…

"Sirius," panggil James, yang duduk di seberangku. "Kembalilah ke atas dan ambil beberapa pakaian milik Remus. Juga barang-barang kita."

"Oh, benar," kataku. Setiap bulan, jika Remus masuk rumah sakit, kami akan menungguinya di sana sampai akhirnya dia pulih kembali.

Aku berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Setibanya di Menara Gryffindor, ruang rekreasi sudah kosong. Sekarang sudah larut malam dan semua orang pasti sudah tidur. Aku memasuki kamar dan menyeberang ke tempat tidur Remus, yang letaknya di depan tempat tidurku, lalu membuka pintu lemari di sisinya.

Beberapa pakaian, pikirku. Aku menarik keluar dua helai baju dan meletakkannya di ranjang. Lalu beberapa jubah. Tapi ketika aku mengeluarkan lipatan jubah, sesuatu ikut terjatuh keluar dari lemari.

Aku membungkuk dan memungutnya. Oh, sebuah buku. Atau semacam jurnal?

Kupandangi buku kecil itu lama-lama, tak pernah melihat Remus memiliki buku semacam ini. Aku sudah hapal seluruh barang-barang James dan Remus, tapi aku tahu aku tak pernah melihat yang _ini_. Kelihatannya juga bukan baru dibeli, karena sampulnya sudah pudar.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, jantungku berdebar keras.

Kalau ini memang jurnal hariannya, maka aku akan bisa mengetahui kenapa Remus mengalami gangguan disosiatif. Apakah dia menyadari bahwa dia suka mencelakai sahabatnya sendiri? Apakah di jurnal ini dia akan menulis bahwa dia suka sakit kepala dan kadang mengalami 'periode kosong seperti kerasukan', gejala skizofrenia? Apakah…?

Tanpa basa-basi, aku lalu membuka jurnal itu dan membalik-balik halamannya secara acak.

Dan membaca.

"_13 Januari 1986. Hari yang gila, banyak sekali tugas. Menghabiskan semalam suntuk minum bersama Claus. Kupikir aku tak bisa masuk kelas besok..._"

Mengerutkan dahi, aku membalik beberapa halaman lagi.

"_10 Maret 1986. Hari ulangtahunku. Claus menghadiahiku buku tentang ilmu psikiatri yang harganya mahal sekali dan belum sempat kubeli. Tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk membuka-buka buku itu. Besok aku libur, dan aku harus membeli stetoskop baru. Claus akan menjemputku jam sembilan, oh, aku benar-benar harus tidur, aku capek sekali._"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan merasa pusing.

Oh Merlin, ternyata Remus bahkan lebih gila dari yang kupikirkan. Dia bahkan menuliskan tahun yang salah. Sekarang adalah tahun 1977, tapi _kenapa_ dia menuliskan tahun 1986?

Tapi seharusnya aku tak perlu mengindahkan hal itu. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting.

Di sini dia menuliskan nama 'Claus'. Aku tak kenal siapa-siapa dengan nama itu, kecuali satu orang…

Tiba-tiba saja, kesadaran menghantamku seperti peluru baja menembus kepalaku.

Remus _mengenal_ Claus Kirbis, si pembunuh Squib. Aku tak bisa memahami bagaimana, mungkin dia kerabatnya atau sepupunya atau siapa pun, tapi mereka jelas saling mengenal. Dan semuanya jadi masuk akal. Di mimpiku, aku melihat banyak sekali foto Kirbis di rumah Remus. Sepertinya alam bawah sadarku merekam memori tentang Remus yang pernah bercerita tentangnya, dan seharusnya sejak awal aku sudah tahu tentang ini.

Aku merinding. Pastilah Remus juga yang membantu Kirbis memasuki kastil—kalau tidak, bagaimana lagi? Si Kirbis _pasti_ menggunakan terowongan-terowongan yang kami temukan saat sedang membuat Peta Perampok. Dan kejadian di dekat perpustakaan, Severus Snape yang tertikam. Remus ada di perpustakaan waktu hal itu terjadi. Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau dia telah membantu Kirbis sampai ke sana dan—bahkan menyaksikan Snape dibantai?

Aku ingin muntah, tapi aku tidak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Melupakan seperangkat pakaian yang harus kubawa, aku berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sayap rumah sakit, Remus sedang duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil tersenyum, sementara James tidak ada.

"Kau—sudah sadar?" kataku pelan.

Remus hanya tersenyum, tidak mengangguk, apalagi menjawab.

Dan aku kebingungan melihat pakaiannya—tadi dia mengenakan jubah Hogwarts yang robek-robek dan penuh tambalan. Tapi sekarang pakaiannya adalah kemeja dan celana hitam, dengan jas putih di luarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berganti pakaian secepat ini?

Dan yang membuatku tidak habis pikir—Remus tampak jauh lebih _tua_. Pria dewasa, bukan seorang remaja…

"Mana James?"

"Sedang tidur," dia menjawab ramah. "Ini sudah malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku—"

Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku dan James kan sedang menungguinya. Dia bahkan seharusnya sedang tidak sadar.

"Jangan," aku merasakan gigiku menggertak, "berpura-pura lagi. Aku sudah capek, Remus. Aku sudah tahu segalanya."

"Oh ya?" katanya kalem, membuatku frustrasi.

"Kau gila," kataku. Tanganku mencengkeram jurnal kecil itu sampai nyaris remuk. "Kau digigit manusia serigala itu—Fenrir Greyback—ketika kecil, dan kau menderita psikosis. Kau sering sakit kepala dan kehilangan realitas. Benar?"

"Tidak."

Aku tahu dia pasti akan membantah, tapi aku tak tahan lagi. Aku akan _memaksanya_ mengaku.

"Kau telah membahayakan seluruh sekolah, dan kalau Dumbledore mendengar ini, kau akan dikeluarkan. Lebih parah lagi, kau akan dikirim ke Azkaban, Remus. _Kau membantu pembunuh itu memasuki kastil ini_."

Ekspresi Remus berubah, namun bukan jadi bingung atau takut. Melainkan sedih.

"Sekarang beritahu aku," suaraku meninggi. "Di mana Claus Kirbis?"

Remus menyeringai dan berdiri di samping ranjangnya, bersedekap. Dan jawabannya tak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

"_Kau_lah Claus Kirbis."

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku!" teriakku. "Aku tahu kau mengenal Kirbis! Dan kau membiarkannya menyerang Snape! Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, aku akan—akan—_membunuhmu!_"

Dan kemudian, aku memasukkan tangan ke jubahku dan menarik keluar tongkat sihirku.

Mengacungkannya lurus-lurus ke arah Remus. Sahabatku.

"Aku tidak main-main," katanya tenang. "Kau memang Claus Kirbis. Lihatlah, ini tempat tidurmu."

Dia menunjuk ke papan besar yang tergantung di tempat tidur itu. Aku gemetar, dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Nama pasien: Claus Kirbis. Umur: 30. Penyakit: Mengalami gejala psikosis, skizofrenia, kepribadian majemuk, secara umum mengalami gangguan disosiatif. Kategori: Berbahaya.

Aku tak mengerti. _Tak bisa_ mengerti.

"Ini tempat tidurmu," desisku. "Kau nyaris mati setelah bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala. Kau tak bisa—membohongiku—mempermainkanku…"

"Aku tak pernah membohongimu, Claus," kata Remus, menggeleng sedih. "Kaulah yang membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"AKU BUKAN CLAUS KIRBIS!" aku meledak. "Namaku Sirius Black!"

"Sirius Black, Claus Kirbis. Bisakah kau membayangkan huruf-hurufnya? Mereka adalah anagram. Selama dua tahun terakhir, kau terjebak dalam dua realitas episodikmu sendiri. Kau menciptakan sebuah tempat fiktif yang bernama Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, dan kau percaya dirimu adalah penyihir. Sementara aku, Mr Potter, Lily, Severus, dan semua orang di sini menjadi teman-teman seangkatanmu."

"Tapi apa—apa…?" aku tetap tidak menurunkan tongkat. "Tempat ini apa?!"

"Rumah sakit," Remus menjawab dengan lancar. "Hogwarts Hospital for the Halfsanes—Rumah Sakit Hogwarts untuk Mereka yang Setengah-Gila, kalau kau tanya aku, nama 'setengah-gila' digunakan karena kami yakin semua pasien di sini memiliki potensi untuk sembuh. Semuanya punya pengalaman buruk di masa lalu, dan hampir semuanya berbahaya, tapi semuanya adalah manusia, dan semuanya punya hati nurani."

Aku tak bisa percaya. Remus _benar-benar_ sudah gila. Tak mungkin. Aku bukan Claus Kirbis, si pembunuh Squib. Aku Sirius Black, siswa Hogwarts, dan sekolah ini _bukan _sekolah untuk orang gila.

Seseorang harus datang dan membawa Remus ke St Mungo.

Dan betapa girangnya hatiku saat kemudian seseorang muncul dari pintu. Aku mengenalinya.

"Profesor McGonagall!"

Profesor McGonagall datang menghampiri kami, namun lagi-lagi pakaiannya membuatku bingung: dia tidak mengenakan jubah, melainkan jas putih, sama seperti punya Remus. Sejenak, aku yakin mereka semua bersekongkol untuk mempermainkanku.

"Mr Kirbis, berhentilah memanggilku 'profesor'," katanya, tampak bosan. "Aku baru akan mengambil doktor tahun depan."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

Tapi wanita itu tidak mengacuhkanku, dia menyerahkan setumpuk map ke tangan Remus.

"Besok pasien baru akan masuk, dr. Lupin. Aku tak bisa memeriksanya, harus berangkat ke Manchester pagi-pagi sekali…"

"Baiklah, dr. McGonagall."

Aku tak memercayai pendengaranku. Sejak kapan Remus dan Profesor McGonagall jadi _dokter_? Dan bukankah—bukankah dokter adalah pekerjaan Muggle…?

"Ini sudah larut malam, Mr Kirbis," Profesor McGonagall menatapku. "Kau butuh tidur. Ada terapi kelompok besok pagi, kan?"

"Kalian gila," kataku kemudian. "GILA!"

Profesor McGonagall mengerling Remus. "Dia masih mengira dirinya penyihir, kalau begitu?"

Remus mengangguk. "Anda bisa melihat 'tongkat sihir'nya."

Aku marah sekali. "Aku _memang_ penyihir!" bentakku. "_Petrificus totalus!_"

Seharusnya Remus langsung terjatuh dan membeku.

Seharusnya. Tapi tidak—dia masih berdiri menatapku dengan tenang.

"Tak mungkin," kataku. "TAK MUNGKIN!"

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, kau akan membangunkan pasien lain."

Teriakanku makin keras. "TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!"

Saat itu juga ada tangan-tangan menyergap lenganku dan menahannya ke belakang. Orang-orang bermasker dan bertopi putih. Aku meronta-ronta, tapi mereka kuat sekali. Aku terus berteriak, melepas semua kegusaranku, dan mereka menggiringku dalam kegelapan, membawaku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Atau _bangsal_ itu.

Setibanya aku di luar, aku berhenti berteriak. Cahaya putih sejenak membutakanku.

Aku menelan ludah. Di atasku, sebuah papan besar bertuliskan 'Hogwarts Hospital for the Halfsanes' tergantung di langit-langit. Dan di bawahnya ada tulisan lebih kecil: Radiologi, dengan arah panah ke kiri, dan Lab Patologi Klinik, dengan arah panah ke kanan. Di koridor yang _tadinya_ menuju ke lapangan Quidditch dan perpustakaan.

Remus sudah mencapaiku di pintu.

"Bawa dia ke ruang praktekku," dia memberitahu dua petugas yang memegangiku.

Kami berjalan di koridor-koridor penuh orang-orang berbaju putih, dan orang-orang di atas kursi roda. Aku tak percaya, ini tadinya adalah sekolah, tapi entah bagaimana menjelma menjadi rumah sakit yang dingin dan tak ramah. Meskipun sudah malam sekali, sepertinya kesibukan di tempat ini terus berjalan.

Kami tiba di ruangan yang dimaksud. Seharusnya ini adalah perpustakaan sekolah, tapi sekarang sudah menjadi ruang praktek dokter. Aku dan Remus ditinggal berdua saja.

"Siapa kau?" kataku pada Remus, sementara dia duduk di belakang meja.

"Aku adalah dokter pribadimu selama dua tahun terakhir, dan selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya, kita telah menjadi sahabat baik."

"Tapi apa…?"

Remus menghela napas, menatapku dalam-dalam. "Kau mengalami trauma. Yang menyebabkanmu stres, depresi, dan kemudian mulai kehilangan pegangan pada kenyataan. Kau, Claus Kirbis, sangat ditakuti oleh pegawai-pegawai dan pasien," dia memalingkan wajah. "Kau menakuti dan mengancam kami."

Aku melotot, berusaha mencerna informasi ini.

Remus kemudian melepas jas putihnya, dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Aku terkesiap memandangnya—tapi itu dia di sana. Sebuah bilur panjang menghiasi pangkal leher sampai bahu. Dan dia membuka kancing-kancing berikutnya. Aku mendapati bekas sayatan-sayatan kejam di dadanya, dan perutnya…

"Terlebih, kau paling banyak melukaiku, karena aku—sebagai psikiatermu—menghabiskan paling banyak waktu bersamamu. Dan yang membuatku sedih," dia benar-benar terlihat sedih, "kau rupanya percaya bahwa _aku_lah yang selalu membawa-bawa pisau dan melukaimu."

Aku merasakan ada gerakan di dalam rongga tengkorakku. Otakku. Dan entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba aku menyadari segalanya.

Serangkaian informasi menghantamku, bit demi bit memori muncul, terpeta di kepalaku seperti film bisu. Sementara itu, Remus terus berbicara cepat.

"…kami sudah hapal seluruh ceritamu, tentu saja. Kau percaya bahwa dirimu masih enam belas tahun. Seorang penyihir. Teman-teman baikmu adalah aku dan Mr Potter. Aku adalah seorang manusia serigala, sedangkan kau menyebut dirimu Animagus, yang bisa berubah jadi anjing, sedangkan Mr Potter menjadi rusa jantan. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena melihat luka-luka di tubuhku, kau percaya luka-luka itu kudapatkan saat aku berubah menjadi serigala," dia memaksakan tawa datar.

"Sementara dirimu yang asli, kau menyebutnya Squib, karena tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Kau menjadikan dirimu sendiri tokoh antagonis dalam realitas fiktif ini, karena kau tidak ingin mengakui masa lalumu yang suram."

Aku diam saja. Kurasa aku tak bisa bicara lagi.

Pintu ruangan praktek itu diketuk. Seseorang masuk dan aku menoleh, lalu sekonyong-konyong aku berkata, "Lily?"

"Tolong panggil aku dr. Evans, akan terasa lebih nyaman," jawab wanita itu tegas.

"Kalau kau lupa," kata Remus, "dr. Lily Evans adalah psikiater pribadi James Potter, teman sebangsalmu. Rupanya Mr Potter merasakan ada _sesuatu yang lebih_ di antara dirinya dan dr. Evans." Remus tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya dia telah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Oh, diamlah," tegur dr. Evans. "Aku tadi berpapasan dengan dr. McGonagall, dia bilang dia akan berangkat besok pagi…"

"Ya, ya, sudah tahu," jawab Remus cepat.

Alisnya terangkat naik. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah dr. Evans menghilang, Remus kembali menatapku. "Nah, Claus, sekarang beritahu aku, tahun berapa sekarang?"

"1977."

"Sayang sekali, keliru," dia membalas. "Kalau boleh aku mengoreksi, sekarang adalah tahun 1990. Kau berusia tiga puluh tahun, dan kurasa… kau masih bisa mengenali wajahmu sendiri?"

Dia menjangkau ke ujung mejanya dan menyodorkan sebuah cermin kepadaku.

Aku melihat ke dalam cermin, dan seketika otot wajahku menegang.

Sosok di dalam cermin itu kurus kering seperti tak pernah makan. Rambutnya hitam legam namun tipis, panjang dan kusut. Ada sisa-sisa kekejaman di matanya, yang kelabu hampir padam. Hanya mata kelabu itulah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari diriku yang berusia enam belas. Karena, dulu aku tidak seperti itu. Seperti buronan yang tak punya apa-apa.

Akulah Claus Kirbis.

Remus menatapku hati-hati. "Kau boleh menyelesaikan membaca seluruh jurnal pribadiku, Claus. Aku tidak keberatan."

.

.

.

Dan sebuah memori menamparku.

Peristiwa itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu. Tepatnya tahun 1988.

Aku sedang berjalan di tengah malam berhujan. Tergesa. Itu sebuah jalan besar di tengah kota, dan rumah-rumah penduduk berbaris rapi di pinggir jalan. Kedinginan, aku menghampiri sebuah rumah dan berteduh di terasnya, berharap tidak dikira maling.

Setelah beberapa lama aku berdiri, hujannya tak kunjung reda. Sepertinya aku akan semalaman di sini. Aku baru saja duduk bersila di lantai kayu ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Aku berbalik, ingin minta izin berteduh. Dan orang yang berdiri di pintu menatapku sambil menyeringai.

"Permisi," kataku sesopan mungkin. "Bolehkah aku tidur di teras Anda malam ini? Aku akan segera pergi begitu hujan reda."

"Siapa itu, Avery?" tanya seseorang di dalam.

Pria di pintu, yang bernama Avery, membalas, "Hanya tamu yang kehujanan, Nott."

"Suruh dia masuk," kata suara lain.

Dan aku dipersilakan masuk. Ternyata di dalam ada beberapa orang pria, sedang berkumpul mengitari sebuah meja. Memainkan seperangkat kartu remi dengan timbunan uang taruhan di tengah meja. Tadi aku tidak mendengar suara ribut mereka karena dihilangkan derasnya hujan. Aku memaksakan senyum sopan berterimakasih kepada mereka.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Avery.

"Kirbis. Claus Kirbis."

"Dia oke juga," kata seseorang, yang berambut pirang platinum. "Kau mau menemaniku malam ini, Kirbis?"

Aku tidak menjawab, tidak mengerti pertanyaannya. Mereka orang-orang yang aneh. Agak menyeramkan. Aku ingin keluar saja dari sini.

"Dan tampan sekali," sahut yang lain. "Kau boleh menginap di sini selama mungkin, Kirbis."

Kemudian mereka meledak tertawa. Di belakangku, Avery menutup pintu.

"Mau minum?" dia menawarkan botol bir.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, sebagai tanda penghormatan terhadap tamu," Avery berjalan mendekat dan botol itu nyaris menempel di hidungku.

"Eh—terima kasih, tapi kurasa, aku harus pergi. Aku buru-buru."

Aku berjalan ke pintu, tapi Nott sudah mencengkeram lenganku. "Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana. Ayo, main bersama kami."

Aku menelan ludah. Sekarang bagaimana?

"Kau takut, eh?" tanya yang berambut pirang.

"Ya, dia takut, Malfoy," jawab Nott, merasakan lenganku yang gemetar.

Dan orang-orang itu kembali meledak tertawa.

"Hei, Kirbis," kata pria lain, yang sekarang juga sudah berdiri. "Bagaimana kalau kau minum _ini_ saja?"

Mendadak, seseorang menyambar rahangku dan membuka mulutku dengan paksa. Cairan pahit aneh menyapa lidahku, dan turun ke kerongkongan.

"Enak tidak?"

Aku memuntahkannya, tapi percuma saja. Masih ada yang mencapai lambungku.

Dan dalam beberapa detik saja, dengan enam pasang mata mengawasiku, semuanya berubah gelap.

Ketika aku terbangun, belum pernah aku merasa sengeri itu seumur hidupku.

Aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada bagian bawah sakrum. Dan aku kedinginan, dingin setengah mati. Lalu aku menyadari aku tidak mengenakan pakaian.

Tapi bukan itu yang mengagetkanku. Aku sedang terbaring di dalam sebuah kamar sempit. Si pria berambut pirang platinum—Malfoy—kini tengah berada di atasku, mengerang liar, dengan wajah mabuk berpeluh. Dan aku menyadari hal itulah yang membuatku terbangun. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat di selangkanganku.

Entah apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku. Yang jelas, dia tengah menjejalkan kejantanannya kepadaku. Cairan hangat menyapa liangku, dan aku, yang menderita setengah mati, tak bisa menahan jerit kengerianku.

Jeritanku membuat pintu kamar itu menjeblak terbuka dan lima pria lain muncul: mata mereka berbinar melihat kami berdua di atas ranjang. Nott terang-terangan mencengkeram sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya.

"Sudah bangun, Kirbis?"

Malfoy akhirnya mengeluarkan miliknya sambil terengah. Wajahnya merah padam ketika menuruni ranjang. "Luar biasa," dia mendesah kepada teman-temannya. "Dia masih _perawan_."

Aku bergerak bangun, namun dalam sekejap, tangan-tangan kuat menahanku.

"Tidak boleh pergi sekarang," geram Avery. "Kau milik kami. Duluan, Goyle."

Pria yang dipanggil Goyle memanjat naik, sementara aku meronta dengan panik. Aku tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun. Sementara Goyle menarik-narik alat intimku, yang lain mengerubungiku seperti lalat, berebut ingin melahap bibirku atau merabai dadaku. Kepalaku hampir pecah rasanya.

Apa salahku? Kenapa aku harus terperangkap di sini, bersama orang-orang keparat ini?

Emosi dan kemarahan menguasaiku. Aku berteriak, sejadi-jadinya, sementara Goyle memaju-mundurkan miliknya sambil melenguh seperti kerbau. Aku merasakan darah mengalir lancar keluar, dan aku terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.

"Cepatlah Goyle," bentak Nott. "Ayo, Mulciber, aku naik setelah kau."

Dan mereka semua menggagahiku bergiliran, keenam pria mabuk itu. Setelah orang keenam, urutannya dimulai lagi dari Malfoy. Aku tak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan, namun semuanya terasa kabur, kepalaku nyaris meledak, dan otakku rasanya terbakar. Aku nyaris yakin aku hilang ingatan di tempat. Selama beberapa saat aku bahkan lupa siapa diriku.

Aku menjerit lagi, kesakitan.

Tapi tak ada yang mendengar, karena di luar hujan begitu deras.

.

.

.

_1 September 1986. Tepat lima belas tahun lalu aku bertemu dengan Claus di _middle school_. Aku tak percaya aku dan dia sudah bersahabat begitu lama. Kami masih sering melakukan banyak hal bersama, sampai-sampai orang mengira kami adalah sepasang gay. Oh, sayang sekali dia tidak berkuliah bersamaku di Fakultas Kedokteran, kan kami bisa menjadi rekan seprofesi nanti._

…

_31 Maret 1987. Mengambil spesialisasi ternyata jauh lebih sulit ketimbang belajar menjadi dokter umum. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar lelah, kurasa aku butuh libur. Claus mengunjungiku lagi malam ini, dan untunglah dia menyemangatiku. Dia benar-benar sahabat terbaikku._

…

_28 Oktober 1988. Aku tak percaya ini. Aku tak bisa memercayainya. Sepulang mengantarku ke klinik tadi malam, Claus tidak muncul-muncul di rumahnya. Lalu polisi menemukannya di sebuah rumah di 15th Street. Dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Aku tak sanggup datang ke tempat kejadian. Sahabatku disergap serombongan preman dan dia… aku tak bisa menuliskannya, terlalu mengerikan. Dia tak mau bicara, dan ya ampun, dia mengira aku manusia serigala._

…

_15 November 1988. Claus telah resmi menjadi pasienku di Hogwarts Hospital. Betapa ironis. Segera setelah aku menjadi dokter spesialis jiwa, Claus seakan mendonorkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi pasien tetapku. Aku tak bisa lagi mengatakan betapa merasa bersalahnya aku, karena gara-gara aku dia harus pulang sendirian malam-malam, dan sekarang aku harus menerima fakta bahwa dia mengalami gejala psikosis. Dia mulai mengarang cerita bahwa dia penyihir, dan dia betul-betul membeli tongkat kayu. Kemarin dia mengambil pisau dapur dan mencoba membunuhku. Dan dia mengarang nama baru untuk dirinya sendiri: Sirius Black. Mungkin di alam bawah sadarnya, dia tahu bahwa peristiwa dalam hidupnya itu 'benar-benar hitam'._

…

_23 Februari 1989. Aku tak mengenal Claus Kirbis lagi. Dia telah berubah. Sahabatku telah berubah._

.

.

.

Seorang perawat tersenyum takut-takut padaku sambil membawakan nampan sarapan pagi. Aku duduk di ranjangku, dengan pakaian hijau, seragam pasien di sini. Aku merasa gerah sekali. Kurasa aku harus potong rambut. Rambutku panjang, awut-awutan dan mengganggu sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Mr Black."

Aku mengerutkan dahi pada si perawat. "Namaku Kirbis."

Dan wajah si perawat memerah. "Ah, kau sudah kembali, Mr Kirbis? Kau tidak akan mencoba menyerangku dengan 'Kutukan Kaki Terkunci' lagi, kalau begitu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Saat ini aku masih separo-bingung, namun perlahan-lahan ingatanku kembali. Tiga belas tahun lalu, saat masih sekolah, penampilanku _memang_ seperti Sirius Black. Tampan dan atletis. Namun setelah peristiwa _itu_, kurasa aku tak tahu lagi siapa diriku. Aku tak kenal siapa-siapa, bahkan sahabatku sendiri.

"Tidurmu menyenangkan, Claus?" Remus telah muncul, dengan jas putihnya yang biasa.

Aku hanya melempar senyum kecil sambil mulai melahap sarapan yang dibawakan si perawat. Remus menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Lalu dua orang lagi muncul dari balik tirai.

"Hei, cepatlah, kita harus segera terapi kelompok hari ini," kata teman sebangsalku, James Potter. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak membunuh kucing lagi tadi malam. Kata dr. Evans itu kemajuan besar. Iya kan, Dok?"

Psikiaternya, dr. Evans, tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Aku harus melihat dr. Snape," kataku.

"Dia baik-baik saja, sudah bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur," sahut Remus. "Berhentilah merasa bersalah. Bahkan Severus sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu."

Ya, akulah yang menikam dr. Snape malam itu. Aku melakukannya karena jelas sekali dia _pacaran_ dengan dr. Evans, padahal James sangat mencintainya. Aku tak mau teman baikku itu terluka.

"Kau sudah pensiun jadi penyihir, eh, _Sirius_?" tanya James sambil duduk di ranjangku.

"Namaku Claus," aku mengoreksinya.

Dan memang begitu.

Namaku Claus Kirbis. Aku berusia tiga puluh tahun. Sahabatku, Remus Lupin, adalah seorang psikiater. Kami telah berteman selama hampir dua puluh tahun, dan dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Dan sekarang, aku sudah merasa cukup berbahagia untuk dapat hidup bersamanya setiap hari.

.

.

.

Remus Lupin berjalan keluar sambil memegang sebatang kayu. Udara di taman rumah sakit sungguh menyegarkan, apalagi di pagi hari.

Batang kayu itu diambilnya dari Claus saat terjadi hiruk-pikuk di bangsalnya beberapa malam lalu. Dia menyebutnya _tongkat sihir_.

Terkadang, Remus merasa dia butuh sihir. Claus juga. Semua orang butuh sihir. Terkadang Remus merasa iri pada Claus, yang punya kehidupan imajiner dalam kepalanya. Sebagai Sirius Black, dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Ada mantra yang bisa membuat orang lupa ingatan. Ada mantra yang bisa memaksa orang mengungkapkan kebenaran. Ingin sekali rasanya Remus menyiksa orang-orang yang menganiaya sahabatnya bertahun-tahun lalu dengan 'Kutukan Cruciatus'.

Dia melihat seekor burung gereja hinggap di kursi taman.

Remus berdeham dan mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Apakah suatu hari, mukjizat itu akan datang dan menyembuhkan sahabatnya sepenuhnya?

Dia menggerakkan tangannya. Mengayun dan menyentak.

"_Wingardium leviosa!_"

Dan burung gereja itu terbang pergi.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Claus Kirbis adalah OC karangan saya (kalo bisa disebut OC). Wormtail nggak ada, saya lagi males nulis tentang dia. Lagian kalo nulis cerita yang ada Peter-nya, pasti bingung mau bikin dialog apa. *ngeles, alasan kenapa LBB gak jalan-jalan* *dibabat* Dan ada pembunuh masuk Hogwarts, Squib, berkeliaran di koridor? Sangat imposibel. Tapi gak papa deh ya? XD

Terinspirasi dari film _Shutter Island_ yang baru-baru ini maen di bioskop, jadi saya harus berterimakasih pada penulis novel _Shutter Island_, Dennis Lehane.

Sumber umum: _The Handbook of Psychiatry_. Saya minta maaf kalo ada keterangan yang salah, mohon dimaklumi karena saya belom kuliah psikiatri. TT___TT

Yang ngeripiu saya doain lulus UN! Heheheh. *dilempar* Yang lagi nggak UN, kalo ngeripiu saya doain panjang umur aja deh. Pokoknya dimohon meripiu! Plis~


End file.
